Emerson Campbell
|tribes = |place = 8th Voted Out (11/18) |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 5 }} is the 8th Person Voted out from From the first look at Emerson, it becomes clear that she could pose a huge threat in a game like Survivor. Emerson's roommate April Sim was a castaway on Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing, however she was placed on the opposite tribe. After being assigned to the Azure tribe and winning the first challenge, Emerson was left out from the powerful fivesome of Conor Clark, Lexi Cassano, Caitlyn Ark, Chase Preston, and Andy Brady in her tribe. In the second vote of the season, Emerson voted with the tribe to vote out Michael Laposata, and then helped her tribe to win the third challenge of the season. At swap in Round 4, Emerson was put onto a tribe of all women, Kirby, along with Cassano and original Charybdis members Ece Bapcum, Ghalia Belmrah, and Lauren Aquino. After losing the challenge, it was clear that either Campbell or Cassano was most likely on the chopping block. Cassano believed she had convinced Bapcum to vote with her and Campbell that round, however Bapcum manipulated the vote such that Cassano ended up being voted out, leaving Campbell to be the lone ranger on her tribe. At the next challenge, Azure lost yet again, and it was clear that Campbell was on the outs. Fortunately for her, fellow original Azure member Clark had a hidden immunity idol, and elected to give it to Campbell before tribal council in hopes that she would be able to idol out his rival, Ece Bapcum. At tribal, three votes for Campbell were nullified, as was the sole vote against Bapcum after she played a hidden immunity idol of her own. In a re-vote, Campbell voted for Belmrah and Bapcum voted for Aquino. In a public discussion, Campbell conceded to the wishes of Bapcum in what was a questionable decision, and the duo agreed to vote out Aquino. As a three person tribe, Kirby was able to dominate the following challenge, resulting in their first victory as a new tribe. The next round, with only eleven castaways left, it was presumed that the tribes would merge. However, the tribes were stunned to hear that there would be another tribal challenge. In this challenge, two tribe members were tasked with holding up bags of water bottles with wooden poles. At one point, it was down between Emma Lord of Azure and Campbell for Kirby, with Emma carrying more water bottles and seemingly about to drop out any second. In a stunning turn of events, Conor Clark of Azure managed to convince Campbell to drop out then and there, thinking that he had possession of a super idol that could be used to save Campbell at the next tribal council, while keeping the trio of Lord, Ark, and Clark together on Azure going into a merge. Clark gave Campbell the super idol, and at tribal council, she attempted to play it. Once it was revealed to be fake, Campbell was voted out 2-1, one round prior to merge. Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing Voting History Trivia *Emerson is the only member of .